


Hot Tub Penthouse

by blondezilla90



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hot Tub Sex, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondezilla90/pseuds/blondezilla90
Summary: “Well hello there, flashback much,” he teased and wiggled his eyebrows, his eyes glued to her chest. “Not much has changed in the years since the movie.”“Shut up,” Chloe rolled her eyes and submerged a little more, her cheeks reddening nonetheless.“Some things have changed tho...you can join and touch me now.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	Hot Tub Penthouse

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while guys... I am so sorry for making you wait. I am working on new updates for Dirty Little Devil and You, Me & The Urchin....
> 
> Also this is for my Sane Luci Chat....You thirst little buggers deserve a kinky fic ;)

“Go ahead and hop in I will be right back,” Lucifer said as he made his way over to the bar, while Chloe sauntered off towards the balcony. Quickly he rummaged through the fridge to grab the bottle of champagne, filling a tumbler with ice to place the bottle in it. Grabbing two glasses he made his way outside and gasped at the sight. He watched as Chloe shrugged off her robe and carefully stepped into the his hot tub, turning around to slide into the bubbly water.

“Well hello there, flashback much,” he teased and wiggled his eyebrows, his eyes glued to her chest. “Not much has changed in the years since the movie.”

“Shut up,” Chloe rolled her eyes and submerged a little more, her cheeks reddening nonetheless.

“Some things have changed tho...you can now join and touch me now,” she winked and with a speed she had never seen him move before, Lucifer put the tumbler and glasses down on the edge of the tub, sliding off his own robe to literal jump into the tub. A big splash caused Chloe to get soaked and she squeaked as Lucifer smoothly glided over to her, his lips directly next to her ear.

“So you are saying this time I don't have to wank myself in order to get rid of my raging boner.” His voice was low against her ear and gently nipped at her earlobe. Chloe shuddered at the mental image and clenched her thighs, desperately trying to distract herself, so she used her hand and scooped up some water, splashing it right at his face.

“You are worse than a horny teenage boy,” she quipped. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and scrunched his nose.

“....but I have the stamina of a celestial,” he cheekily replied and hit the water with his hand, causing Chloe's head to get showered again. She sputtered out some water and squinted her eyes.

“Stop that,” she muttered and shoved a big scoop at him. Lucifer wasn't having it and retaliated, the two of them ending in some sort of water fight. Itt went on and on, both of their hair soaked and hanging in their faces. Laughter echoed through the LA night sky as Lucifer got on his knees and use his entire body to splash her. Chloe put up her hands in surrender.

“I give it up...stop...stoooop,” she laughed and coughed out some water. She eyed her boyfriend as his black hair clung to his forehead, looking disheveled and so unlike him. She must admit she loved that look the most. Subconsciously she bit her lip and Lucifer picked up on it, hovering above her, his face inches away.

“May I touch now?” His voice was husky and low and it send a shiver through her body, ending in the pit of her stomach. She slowly nodded her head and Lucifer's eyes perked up, one hand moving to cup her right breast. He gently applied pressure and teased her puckering nipple with his thumb, his lips finding hers in a searing kiss. Chloe moaned and arched her back, her lips parting to battle his tongue with her own. It was ridiculous how quickly he was able to work her up to a complete state of want. 

“Hmm, so much better than I could ever imagine,” he husked into her mouth and slowly made his way down, his lips leaving a trail of tiny kisses all the way from his lips to her collarbone. Chloe moaned and her arms wrapped automatically around his head, hugging him closer as finally his mouth closed around her nipple, both of his hands fondling her chest. He sucked and nibbled, drawing out sounds from Chloe she didn't even knew she could make.

“So, so, so much better,” he whispered and bit her nipple, immediately switching sides to give her left breast the same amount of attention. Chloe clenched her thighs as the ache between them grew stronger, her hands brushing through his hair to scratch his scalp. He reveled in the attention she gave him and he noticed how her breath hitched every time he talked, so he pulled away enough to look into her eyes.

“The thought of me masturbating to you turns you on, doesn't it,” he breathed out and Chloe bit her lower lip, nodding her head. She could picture it perfectly, how he laid on his bed with his cock in his hand, pumping frantically to achieve his release. 

“You have no idea how many times I watched that one scene, just to help me come all over myself......I imagined sucking and nibbling at your nipples, licking the valley of your breasts to get it slick enough so I could sit on your front and fuck your tits...hmm.” Chloe gasped as she closed her eyes, picturing it all in her head.

“Do it,” she croaked, causing Lucifer to groan. His cock twitched at her words and he smashed their lips together, kissing her hard and clumsy. 

“Fuck, Chloe..... you will kill me one of these days.” He groaned again and shifted his position, straddling her lap to get more comfortable. The tip of his cock peeked out from the water and Chloe couldn't resist to lean down and swipe her tongue over it, causing Lucifer to shake. She gave him a wicked smile and leaned back a little, her hands reached behind him to grab his ass cheeks to pull him closer.

“What are you waiting for,” she winked and licked her lips. It took all of Lucifer's self restraint not to cum right than and there. He leaned down one last time to peck her lips, his hands bracketing her boobs to push them together. He created a little nook and pushed forward, his cock effortlessly gliding through her globes.

“Bollocks,” he cursed under his breath and moaned as he started to move. Chloe watched him and dug her fingers into his cheeks, encouraging him to go faster. She licked her lips and couldn't resist, sticking out her tongue so his tip bumped against it with every thrust. 

“Chloe,” he moaned as his hips snapped back and forth, seeking the touch of her tongue. She giggled a little at his reaction and bend down even more so he was able to push him into her mouth. Lucifer gripped her tits harder, one hand letting go to cup her head.

“Fuck my mouth,” she rasped and slid down more into water, her head leaning against the edge of the tub. Lucifer's mind was spinning and he took a moment to gather his bearings, both of his hands cupping her. Mouth wide open, fingers pressed into his ass cheeks, Lucifer knew he would not last much longer. He felt her tug him towards herself, guiding him into her mouth, moaning as he slid deep into her hot cavern. He bumped the back of her throat and growled at th feeling. She was so tight, her tongue gliding over the underside of his cock as he started to move. The throat exercises of the past couple of months really paid off, as she was now able to take nearly all of him down her throat. She gurgled around his cock as he shoved himself in, pausing a few seconds before he pulled back out. Her lips were red and swollen, her saliva coating his cock and he had never seen a sexier image in his entire life.

“I am so close,” he groaned as he slid back inside her, revealing in the tightness around his cock.

“Cum on my chest,” she husked as he pulled out, shifting so her breasts were above water, “show me how you fucked your hand....please show me.”

“As you wish, detective.” He winked and closed his fist around his cock, pumping hard and fast, feeling the familiar coil in his lower body. Chloe watched him intently and licked her lips, one of her hands coming round to close over his fist. That seemed to do it for Lucifer as he felt his balls twitch and he aimed his cock down at her chest as he came. Spurt after spurt of his essence landed her chest, sticking to it like a second skin. He moaned and Chloe watched in fascination, her tongue sneaking out to catch a drop that landed on her chin. Lucifer slumped back on his hunches, his cock twitching at the sight of his girlfriend.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” His voice was full of wonder and awe and the corners of her lips tugged upwards. 

“I don't know, but I am glad you did,” she winked and scooped up some of his cum, licking it off her finger obscenely. He groaned and leaned down to press his mouth to hers, grabbing her hips to lift her up and place her on the edge of the tub. Chloe squealed and shiver at the slight breeze hitting her wet body, her thighs parting on their own accord.

“Eager, are we detective?” His voice was breathy and excited and Chloe bit her lip. “Well, let's see what we can do about that.”

“Yes, please,” she moaned and put her hands behind herself, steadying her as Lucifer pulled her hips closer to the very edge, leaning down to instantly attach his mouth to her core. The tip of his tongue nudged her entrance to gather the slickness her body produced, gliding it between her lips to swirl around her clit. Chloe gasped and bucked her hips, a wave of pleasure rolling through her body. She arched her back and spread her thighs as wide as she could, giving Lucifer all the space he needed to work his magic on her.

“Delicious,” he muttered against her and nipped at her clit, shifting down to slide his tongue deep into her body. A load groan escaped her as one of her hands lost itself in his hair, tugging him closer as he swirled his wet muscles around. She fucking loved how talented his tongue was. He never left her unsatisfied. Ever.

“Shit, Lucifer....please I am so close...,” she whined. He hummed against her and moved back up to her tiny bundle of nerves, closing his lips around it as three of his fingers slid into her body, curling up to assault her most sensitive spot. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Chloe chanted with every wiggle his fingers made, more and more arousal seeping out of her body and coating his hand.

“Holy..motherfu....LUCIFER,” she yelled as he sucked her clit hard and his fingers pressed against her front wall. Her muscles clenched, her body shuddered as she reached her peak. More and more fluids coated his hand as he let his fingers glide out, the tip of his tongue soothing her as she came down back to him. Chloe slumped a little and pulled his head up, her mouth finding his in a fiery kiss. She moaned at the taste and roamed his mouth with her tongue, her entire body twitching with aftershocks.

“Hmm....I did not expect the night to turn out like this, but I am certainly not mad about it.” He grinned at her dope face as she dreamily looked at him, his stiff member brushing her sensitive thigh. 

“How about we finish before I start to prune,” she whispered huskily, her hand sliding between them to reach for his cock. 

“And people accuse the devil of being insaitable,” he winked and grabbed her, holding her close as he fell back on his ass, sitting down on the opposite side of the tub with Chloe in his lap. 

“I cannot help myself,” she whispered and let her hands scratch over his abs and up his torso, her hand closing around his throat to hold him still. She leaned closer and caught his bottom lip between her teeth, biting it as she shifted and sheathed herself on his cock. “You are addictive.”

“So are you,” he moaned and bucked his hips, capturing her mouth in deep and passionate kiss. They found they rhythm quickly, her hips rotating while he thrusted up into her. She loved how well he filled her, how far he stretched her, hitting her cervix whenever he fucked her hard and deep. She loved the tiny twinge of pain that reminded her that he perfectly fit inside her. Their movement grew frantic, water sloshing around them as the bubbles drowned out the whispered words of affection towards each other. 

“I love you...so much,” she panted into his ear and Lucifer clutched her hips, his rhythm faltering. His heart thumped in his chest and he was sure Chloe was able to hear and feel it. 

“And I you,” he replied and used all of his strength to fuck her harder, his thumb coming between them to nudge her tiny nub. Chloe tensed above him as her body bowed, a shriek escaping her as she climaxed once more. He watched her in amazement as she trembled, following her a few sharp trusts later. 

“Fuuuuuuuck,” she shighed and slumped against his chest, her face burrowing in the crook of his neck. He held her tightly and scattered her cheek with tiny kisses, his hands caressing her back in a soothing manner to calm her twitching body.

“Hmm....that was,” she muttered and Lucifer interrupted her, “incredible.”


End file.
